<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Didn't You Stay? by Littlegreensunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798590">Why Didn't You Stay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreensunflower/pseuds/Littlegreensunflower'>Littlegreensunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Depression, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Movie, Stobotnik, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weight Issues, ivo is finally free from mushroom hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreensunflower/pseuds/Littlegreensunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotnik is finally home from Mushroom Hell, but things quickly fall apart when he makes the mistake of pressuring Stone into a big moral decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some Mistakes Get Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the best thing ever to happen to Agent Aban Stone. His boyfriend is finally back from his mushroom hell, Ivo is healthy, and the government still hasn’t found him. He can’t help but be filled with complete and utter elation.</p>
<p>Stone had just finished making dinner for the two of them. He is catching Ivo up on everything he’d missed while he was away as he sets the table.</p>
<p>Ivo almost choked on his drink. “You what???”</p>
<p>Stone begins serving dinner as he defends himself. “I know it was a crazy move to make, but I couldn’t work there anymore after you left. It felt empty and lonely.” He pauses to hand Ivo his plate of lasagna. “And the brainwashing crap they tried on me certainly didn’t help matters either. It was simply time to retire.”</p>
<p>Ivo is completely baffled. He fidgets with his wild mustache as he sorts out his thoughts. “How are you still alive? How are you paying for anything?”</p>
<p>Stone sighs down at his food. “I’m in hiding. I’ve assumed a new identity and I’m coping the best I can. But it’s not so bad. I mean. Bagging groceries isn’t the most glamorous job. But! I’ve talked to my boss and I might be getting moved from the grocery area to baristaing at the Starbucks in the shop, so at least I’ll be doing something a bit more familiar soon.”</p>
<p>His boyfriend quietly eats as he processes the new life he finds himself in. “Will I find myself in the same position?”</p>
<p>“Depends on if you want to return to your post or not. I can guarantee they’d be more welcoming and forgiving of your absence than they are of mine.”</p>
<p>A silent nod, thoughts of the whole ordeal swirling in his mind. “…. How did you get a ring?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Aban. Do not avoid the question. I know that was one of Sonic’s rings. I simply want to know how you acquired such a rare item.”</p>
<p>Stone is shaken by the sudden change in tone. He’s never heard Ivo talk like this before. So deep and cold. And the look in Ivo’s eyes. Is that? Obsession? This is new. “I, um…” He hesitates. “I made a… truce of sorts.”</p>
<p>Ivo’s eyebrow shoots up in questioning. “What kind of truce?”</p>
<p>“They were the only ones willing to listen to me! The other agents shunned me, I haven’t talked to my family in years-!”</p>
<p>“WHAT KIND OF TRUCE, ABAN??”</p>
<p>He flinches then takes a deep breath to keep his composure. “I became friends with only Maddie at first. She’s the one that helped me find my job, actually. Um, and because of her I met Tom then Wade. And Sonic began to trust me.” His breath hitches as he continues. “They comforted me and helped me through your disappearance. Sonic is the only reason you’re here now, Doctor.”</p>
<p>Ivo gets eerily calm and nods silently as he sits back down and resumes his meal. “You are to not see them again.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. What?”</p>
<p>“It’s them or me, Stone. I know you’ll make the right decision.”</p>
<p>Stone hesitates once more then gives up and nods submissively before shakily returning to his own meal.</p>
<p>The dinner continues in uncomfortable silence. As does the rest of the night.</p>
<p>It’s a quarter after 1am and Stone can’t sleep a wink. This isn’t how he thought this reunion would go. He thought he’d finally be happy again. He thought he’d feel safe and comforted once more. That Ivo would make everything better, but this isn’t the Ivo he loved. He can’t stay here. He pauses at that thought. Did he really just think that? He’d worked so hard to get his love back and now he wants to leave? He silently rubs the strong arm that’s spooning him apologetically.</p>
<p>He whispers to himself as his thoughts collect, “I really can’t stay” He carefully wiggles out of Ivo’s arms and gets up, going to the “living room” of the truck and writing a note before grabbing his things, placing the note where he usually sleeps, and slipping out into the night with a silent “I’m sorry”.</p>
<p>No. This was the worst thing that ever happened to Aban Stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sound of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivo finds himself alone and in denial.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ivo wakes up, the bed feels unexpectedly empty. He can’t bear to open his eyes. What if yesterday was a dream? What if he was still in that mushroom hell all alone? His eyes curiously open when he feels the note on Stone’s pillow while feeling around for him. He grabs it and slowly sits up. “What the hell is this?” he quietly asks himself. His expression falls as he reads the short letter.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Ivo. I have to go. Don’t look for me.” – Aban</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ivo softly laughs to himself and yells to the room. “You know, Stone? You have a really fucked up sense of humor sometimes! Why don’t you just come out now, huh?” He looks around for a reply that never comes.</p><p><br/>After roughly 5 minutes of waiting, he grows impatient and starts looking everywhere for Stone in the truck. The closet, the bathroom, the kitchen, every inch of the lab. No sign of Stone anywhere.</p><p><br/>As Ivo looks, it feels as if Stone’s presence has begun to slowly disappear. His wallet, phone, and keys are missing from the bedside table. Slightly expected since he did say he was going somewhere, but the picture, frame and all, being missing was confusing. His beard trimmer, hair gel, and toothbrush and toothpaste were also missing from the bathroom. “How does this fool expect to groom himself without those?”, Ivo ponders to himself. His heart sinks when he notices the latte machine and a few of the coffee mugs are missing from the kitchen. Something isn’t right about this picture. It is, frankly, unsettling to the doctor, leaving a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The final straw for him is when he finds the necklace he had given to Stone as an anniversary gift two years back sitting on his desk in the lab.</p><p><br/>Ivo slowly sinks to the ground against the wall of the lab, holding the necklace close in his hands. Tears begin to prick at his eyes as he whispers to himself, “You promised you’d never leave… Where are you? This isn’t funny. Where. Are. You…? You’re not gone.”</p><p><br/>He notices the face like rock on his desk and begins to sob as he grabs it and begins speaking to it. “No, no! You’re not gone, are you, Agent Stone?”</p><p><br/>He breaks further as he’s met with silence. He hugs the rock like it’s all he has left. “...He’ll come back. He always comes running for me.”</p><p><br/>The painful silence continues into the following week. None of Ivo’s usually distractions help. Music. VR. Working on his bots. Nothing. Having no one to speak to besides a rock begins to get to him.</p><p><br/>One night that week, he finds himself drunkenly texting and calling Stone, being ignored and left on voicemail every time.</p><p><br/>“Aban. Please. You’re a be-beautiful, smart man!” Ivo hiccups out in one voicemail. “Come back. You know you deserve me! We deserve each other! Call back when you’ve chilled and am ready for speaking!”</p><p><br/>Never one reply.</p><p><br/>By the third week of Ivo obsessively texting him, Stone ends up blocking his number. Ivo is in complete disbelief when he receives that notification. He tries to text him again, thinking it’s a fluke. Still blocked.</p><p><br/>He breaks down yet again. He can’t stand the quiet anymore. He sobs while staring at the rock. “He just needs more time to realize he needs me. He’ll be back. He still loves me.”</p><p><br/>The rock doesn’t move and stays quiet.</p><p><br/>“He does love me, right? I- I won’t be alone forever, right?” Ivo ponders allowed. “But. What if he doesn’t and I am…?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivo tries his best.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passes and Stone still hasn’t come running for him.</p><p>Ivo stands in the running shower with his forehead against the wall, letting the water hit his back. He is crying for the hundredth time this month and is beginning to grow tired of feeling bad for himself. But what else could he possibly do. He doesn’t have a job, he doesn’t have friends, he barely has anything to distract himself with. All he can do is wait and continue to hope Stone returns, no matter how unlikely it’s beginning to feel.</p><p>He silently turns off the water and steps out, drying himself with a towel. He catches himself in the mirror and just stares at himself for a moment. He’s thin still, but worse than before, having lost quite a bit of his muscle since he had arrived home due to his lack of activity. His mustache remains out of control even in its saggy, wet form. On the bright side, his hair has begun to grow back. He sighs loudly as he continues to stare, ashamed and displeased with himself.</p><p>“I can’t do this shit anymore. I need to do something. I need to be the one to reach out to him. I need him.”, he thinks to himself. He examines himself once more. “Not like this, though.”</p><p>He reaches into a nearby cup on the counter and grabs a pair of hair cutting scissors before just going for it and cutting his mustache. After finding satisfaction with it, he goes into a cabinet and grabs an old box of brown hair dye. “Come on! Come on! Please still be good!” he shouts as he opens it and pours the contents of a bottle within into a bowl. Victory swells in him as he realizes it’s still usable. He dries his ‘stache and gets to work.</p><p>Over an hour later, he’s finally ready. Mustache freshly dyed and styled, his old reliable black outfit with a red trimmed trench coat on, and stylish sunglasses at the ready. Doctor Robotnik was back.</p><p>He heads straight to his lab and to the computer, beginning to hack apartment and homing database after database to find out where Stone lived; searching under every alias he’s ever had. The government may have revoked his position and some of his tech, but they could never take his intelligence of their databases.</p><p>He jots down the address he finds and heads out immediately</p><p>It doesn’t take long for him to find Stone’s apartment. He hesitates when he reaches the door but ends up knocking anyways.</p><p>Stone confusedly opens the door then looks Ivo up and down anxiously once he fully realizes it’s him. “Ivo? What the hell are you doing her? I told you not to look for me.”</p><p>Ivo is taken aback by this coldness. “Uh, hello to you too, Aban. Or should I say Ikol now?”</p><p>“Ikol” sighs. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I’m here to rehire you.”, Ivo says with a little too much confidence.</p><p>Stone scoffs. “Excuse me??”</p><p>“Well, you were gonna come back anyways, so I figured I’d be the bigger man here. So, what do you say?” Ivo holds out his hand.</p><p>“I say you’re an idiot!”</p><p>“What?” Ivo questions, completely caught off guard. He didn’t expect this plan to fail.</p><p>Stone sighs in exasperation as he begins to shut the door. “Goodbye, Doctor.”</p><p>Ivo puts his foot in the doorway to prevent it from closing. “Aban! Wait!” He grunts in frustration. “What can I do to convince you to come back?”</p><p>Aban takes a deep breath so not to snap at Ivo. “Figure out what’s wrong with you and what you did wrong. If you come back with a legitimate apology, I might consider returning to your side. For now, though.” He pauses to gently kick Ivo’s foot out of the way. “Goodbye.” The door finally closes in his face.</p><p>Ivo fights the urge to scream as rage boils inside of him. What was this cryptic puzzle? He quickly punches the wall next to the door before sulking off back to his car.</p><p>He’s calmer by the time he reaches his car. He glances at the rock in the passenger seat and begins talking to himself. “I’m a smart man. If it’s a riddle he wants me to solve, I can. I’m smart enough to do that. What does he take me for? I have a 300 IQ. Of course I can solve this!” He begins making a mental list of the flaws Stone could possibly be talking about as he drives away and back to his truck.</p><p>His posture, his taste in music, his breath, his eating habits, the clothes he wears, and so on and so forth. He slowly makes his way through the lengthy list, returning to Stone every two weeks like clockwork. He faces rejection every time, Stone becoming more and more tired of him with each visit. This cycle goes on for seven whole months. Ivo’s faith is wearing thin.</p><p>“If he doesn’t want me no matter what, what’s the point. What’s left for me to do? What purpose for me remains?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Cold and Broken Hallelujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit hits the fan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time wears on, Ivo’s sanity slips more and more. He’s so broken and lost without Stone. He still can’t believe this is happening.</p>
<p>His visits to pester Sonic have become increasingly more frequent and more dangerous. Badniks growing in complexity and size. Some even controlled by animals. All so Ivo had a hobby and a means to take out his anger. He’s particularly angry on this day. Their usual banter turns hostile with one simple quip from Sonic.</p>
<p>“Dude! I get that your boyfriend - latte man or whatever - left you, but can you find the chill switch, please?”</p>
<p>This triggers something deep within Robotnik. An rage unknown to both of them comes out. “THAT’S IT, YOU LITTLE RAT!! I’VE HAD IT!!!” the doctor shouts as a large gun springs out from inside the ship and aims itself directly at Sonic’s heart.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eggman! What gives??”</p>
<p>“It’s time to end this! I can’t take anymore of your shit!” Ivo yells as he tries to hide that he’s close to hyperventilating from a panic attack.</p>
<p>Stone sees the scene happening from across the street and drops his scone and latte as he runs, throwing himself between the gun and Sonic. “Ivo. What are you thinking? You can’t do this.”</p>
<p>Ivo freezes when he sees Stone. He’s calm for a very brief moment before the rage rises again and he snarls at Stone. “This is all your fault.”</p>
<p>Stone subtly puts a gloved hand behind his back as he looks Ivo in the eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. “You really believe that, don’t you? You’ve actually convinced yourself that this is my fault? Oh yeah. I’m the one that ruined everything. Let’s go with that. It’s not like you broke my heart and told me I had to choose between the people that make me happy, the people who fixed me when you weren’t there and made everything bearable and life worth living, or you. It’s not like you treated me like shit for years before your disappearance. Listen, Ivo, because I’m only going to say this once. This is <em>your </em>fault. You brought all this upon yourself. I’m sorry, but it’s true.”</p>
<p>The doctor is so focused on his ex’s monologue that he didn’t even notice the tiny badnik flying into the inside of his ship. His heart breaks even further as he processes what Stone said. Perhaps it truly was his fault. His hand slowly moves from the fire button to the self-destruct button as he considers his options. It’d be so much easier for everyone if he just died, wouldn’t it?</p>
<p>Stone continues after a moment. “If you just stop this madness and listen to me, we can fix this. I can get you a therapist, some meds, whatever you need. You just need to stop.”</p>
<p>Ivo smiles bitterly and looks at Stone, nodding a little as he speaks. “So now you care. Now that I’m a threat, I suddenly matter to you! Is that how this is??” He takes a shaky, deep breath. “You couldn’t be bothered with me for the last 8 months, but now you what? You pity me? Am I pathetic to you now? I don’t need your pity.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well, I need you alive!!” Stone sobs out as his composure breaks.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND IT. WAS. A. LIE!” Ivo slams his hand down on the self-destruct button, finally done with everything.</p>
<p>Silence. Absolute Silence as nothing happens.</p>
<p>Ivo realizes he’s still alive and begins to sob with panic, slamming his hand onto the button over and over. “NO! NO! NO! LET ME DIE! PLEASE! PLEASE! JUST LET ME DIE!!!”</p>
<p>Sonic and the bystanders are all in pure shock at the scene before them. The only sounds in the air being that of Stone’s relieved and stressed sobs as he collapses to the asphalt of the street and Ivo’s cries for death.</p>
<p>Robotnik slowly becomes aware of the audience watching them. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT??” he shouts as his face turns flush from humiliation. “DON’T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO GAWK AT, YOU FOOLS?” He quickly flies off without another word.</p>
<p>Stone watches from the ground, apologetic and worried, his tears still flowing. Sonic gently puts his hands on Aban’s shoulders. “Let me get you home.”</p>
<p>“No, but- I- He! I can’t!”</p>
<p>“Please. Stone. You’re a wreck. You need to rest for a bit. It’s okay for you to rest. He’ll be fine once he cools his temper. I can guarantee it.”</p>
<p>Stone slowly gets up with Sonic’s help. “Why has he changed so much? Why for the worst?”</p>
<p>Sonic sighs as he holds Stone’s hand in comfort and walks home with him. “I wish I had an answer for you, but I don’t know what that was. I’ve seen him angry, but that was new.”</p>
<p>Stone silently nods in acknowledgement and remains quiet the rest of the way home beyond a quiet “thank you” as Sonic drops him off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivo tries to recover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months have passed since the incident, making it a little over a year since Stone had left. Ivo has taken Stone’s advice to heart and is now in therapy and on meds to help with his PTSD and depression.</p>
<p>Not only is Ivo better mentally, he’s also improved physically. He is now back up to a healthy weight and has his hair back fully. His hair and mustache have returned to their properly dyed and groomed state as well.</p>
<p>Moreover, he’s also vowed to leave Sonic alone beyond friendly fighting and banter. He still doesn’t have a job, but he’s working on it. But, most importantly, he is finally okay and in a place of acceptance.</p>
<p>He’s finally in a state he thinks Stone can accept and possibly even love again. It’s time for him to give it a try one more time.</p>
<p>On his way to Stone’s apartment, he stops by the local Kroger and picks up a bouquet of daffodils. They’re Stone’s favorite flower because they remind him of the sun and all the hope there is in the world. That’s what they both need right now; Hope.</p>
<p>He arrives at the door of Stone’s apartment building dressed in his very best. A red dress shirt, gold tie, and black blazer with black slacks and dress shoes with silver detailing. He’s even wearing silver cufflinks in the shape of screws.</p>
<p>Before he knocks on the door, he’s flooded with memories of all the rejections from his previous attempts. He quickly and quietly grounds himself as his therapist taught him to then knocks softly on the door.</p>
<p>There’s some noise before Stone finally answers the door. He’s taken aback by Ivo A: being here at all, and B: being all dressed up. “Ivo? What are you doing here? Are those daffodils?”</p>
<p>Ivo lets out a small, soft nervous chuckle. “Yes, they are. They’re for you, actually.” He says as he offers them to Stone.</p>
<p>Stone takes them, beginning to blush softly at the gesture. “Thank you, but that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”</p>
<p>“I came to apologize.”</p>
<p>“Really? Why?” Stone asks cautiously.</p>
<p>Ivo takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I’ve been going to therapy and I’ve processed some things. I’m really sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you. For putting you in that unfair position. For harming you mentally and physically. I was a real asshole to you. I see that now. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Stone is taken aback for the second time that night. “I- wow, um. Thank you. I appreciate you figure all that out.”</p>
<p>“I would like it if we could talk some more if that’s okay. May I come in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but no. You can’t. I’m sorta on a date. With my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Ivo’s heart drops. “Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ivo… I’m glad you’re doing better, though. I’m proud of you, but we’re not getting back together.” Stone slowly closes the door, giving Ivo an apologetic look before it fully closes.</p>
<p>Ivo idles for a moment in shock. He quietly whispers to himself, “Then what was this all for… Why doesn’t he want me…?”</p>
<p>As he idles, he overhears a part of a conversation.</p>
<p>“Who was that, Ikol?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Just my ex. Don’t worry about him. He’s gone now.”</p>
<p>This breaks Ivo. “Just an ex??” He sobs out before beginning to bang on the apartment door, shouting at the top of his lungs. “I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED!! I DID EVERYTHING YOU SAID!! WHY DID YOU MOVE ON WITHOUT ME?? WHY DIDN’T YOU COME BACK??? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ABAN??”</p>
<p>Stone storms over to the door and swings it open, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the heartbroken doctor. Through gritted teeth, slowly working his way up to a yell, “I told you to get better because you needed to do it for yourself!! I never promised shit, Ivo!! I never said anything about getting back together with you!! YOU KNOW, THERE WAS A SLIVER OF HOPE OF US BEING FRIENDS AGAIN! THE TINIEST CHANCE, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND SHATTER IT WITH YOUR EGO, DIDN’T YOU?? CONGRATULATIONS. OUR RELATIONSHIP IS IRREPARABLY DAMAGED NOW, ASSHOLE. NOW GO! YOU’VE ALREADY RUINED MY DATE!”</p>
<p>They both just stand there sobbing for a moment. Both in shock of the other’s yelling.</p>
<p>Stone breaks the silence with “I mean it. Go.”</p>
<p>Stone’s date overhears everything and makes his way over before Stone can close the door again. “Is everything okay over here?”</p>
<p>The date and Ivo lock eyes, both recognizing each other.</p>
<p>Ivo takes a big deep breath. “Dr. Harrison? What are you doing here?” Dawning realization hits Ivo. “Wait. You’re-?” He looks at Stone in disbelief. “What is this bullshit?”</p>
<p>Stone is completely confused and baffled. “How do you two know each other?”</p>
<p>Ivo sobs before shaking his head at Stone. “Don’t lie to me, Aban. Please.”</p>
<p>Dr. Harrison looks at Stone with confusion and a hint of betrayal. “Aban?”</p>
<p>Aban gives Dr. Harrison a guilty glance before focusing back on Ivo. “What’s going on? I can’t explain if I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Ivo’s completely panicked at this point. “You should’ve just left me in mushroom hell, you traitorous bitch!” He runs off sobbing before anyone can say anything more.</p>
<p>“Ivo! Wait!” Stone shouts as he helplessly reaches out for him, Ivo already being long gone.</p>
<p>Harrison looks at Stone, fighting to hide his anger. “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Stone sobs. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nothing Else Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivo fully breaks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! Sorry for the long hiatus. The heavy nature of the contents of this fic combined with my personal mental health problems at the time just weren't a healthy mix. BUT! I'm back now with a brand new chapter and we're almost to the end of the story. Thank you for being patient and reading. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heartbroken and distraught as he returns to the truck, Ivo glares at his surroundings. He can’t even cry anymore. All he has left is an aching in his chest and a hopeless rage in his mind. He knows the anger won’t get him anywhere, but it’s the only thing keeping him from causing himself intentional harm at the moment. He needs to stay mad at Aban.</p><p>And mad he stays. As soon as he makes it into the office of the lab and sees Stone Stone, he grabs it and smashes it on the ground, screaming. It shatters into three pieces, but that’s not enough for him. He grabs an old metal baseball bat from his closet and starts wailing on the rocks at his feet. Metal hitting stone and the metal of the floor, only results in him injuring his wrists. He shouts in pain and drops the bat, sitting on the floor and hugging his arms to his chest as he cringes at his pain and rocks to cope with it.</p><p>This pain only serves to fuel his anger evermore. He begins gathering as many pictures of Stone and things that remind him of him as he can find. Sets them down and grabs a bucket, some twigs from outside, and some gasoline, filling the bucket with the twigs and covering them with the gas before lighting it ablaze. He begins tossing photograph after photograph and letter after letter into the flames. Years of memories disappearing before his eyes. Next was the necklace. Then his black and red coat.</p><p>His coat… The memory of when he received this coat flashing in his mind as he holds it inches from the flames. Stone had worked tirelessly on making this coat for weeks for Ivo. Every stitch was filled with his adoration and loyalty. This was why he’d worn this coat every day. Every time he wore it, it felt like a hug from his beloved. He can’t do it. It’s the one memory he could never destroy.</p><p>He finally breaks once more, laying down on the floor and sobbing while holding the coat tightly in his arms. Letting go completely isn’t an option. He comes to terms with this as he lays there.</p><p>One thought breaks him out of this pity party. The voice of Dr. Harrison in his head telling him “Big deep breaths, Ivo. Everything will be okay.” With that, his rage returns so quickly like whiplash. Fuck he hates that man. The feeling of betrayal fills him up once more as he tosses the coat to the ground and runs to his bedroom. He grabs his pill bottles and rushes to the bathroom, pouring all of the medications that had been helping him get through these last few months down the toilet and flushing it. He’s done. He vows to never return to that office. To never trust another human again.</p><p>Back to square one.</p>
<hr/><p>Time isn’t kind to the doctor in any way. After a month, he’s completely given up hope on every chance of being happy again with Stone never returning to his side again. What’s worse is he’s stopped eating again. He’s back as thin and frail as he was back when he had attempted to kill himself in the streets all those months ago.</p><p>Bored of lazing about in the truck, he begins wandering the streets of Green Hills aimlessly, having no real goal or reason. He just needs some air.</p><p>About an hour into his walk, he bumps into one of the last people he wants to see right now: Sonic.</p><p>He simply apologizes for knocking into him under his breath and tries to move past. The energetic hedgehog simply can’t take a hint and zooms in front of Ivo. “Seriously, Eggman? That’s it? You must be playing with me!” Sonic chuckles as his hops up and down in front of his nemesis, doing playful fisticuffs at the air. “Come on! Put ‘em up! Let’s go!”</p><p>Ivo tries to ignore him and attempts to go past him again.</p><p>This throws Sonic off. He zooms in front of Robotnik once more and looks up at the tall man with the most confused look. “Dude. What gives? You tried to kill me a few months ago and now you won’t even look at me? What happened?”</p><p>Ivo freezes and looks down tearfully, whispering “Aban did…”. He continues to walk away as Sonic stares at him in complete bafflement. He begins sobbing as soon as he’s out of Sonic’s sight and makes his way back to his truck.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Another month passes and things just keep getting worse. Ivo has reached a point of pure numbness and everything is a mess. He hasn’t cleaned once since his last encounter with Stone.</p><p>The only bright side is that he’s begun eating again, but he has the opposite problem now. He’s eating horribly and too much. Living off fast food and microwave meals has left him gaining pound after pound of weight. He is back to his normal size and then some.</p><p>People have expressed worry about him, but he thought it was all pity talk until today. He is watching some shitty soap opera and chowing down on some fried chicken before he hears a knock at the door. He slips a shirt he finds on the floor on, not even bothering with pants, before answering the door.</p><p>There stood Tom, Sonic, and Maddie. He stares at them and grumbles “The fuck do you lot want?”</p><p>The cop looks beyond offended. “Okay. Language! There’s a child right here. And I’m just here to do a welfare check. Calm down.” He leans over to Maddie and whispers “I told you this was a bad idea.” before being promptly being elbowed in the gut.</p><p>Sonic smells something and sniffs the air for a moment before looking up at Ivo with concern and slight disgust. “Dude. When’s the last time you showered?”</p><p>Maddie immediately shoots the hedgehog a look. “Sonic!! Be nice!”</p><p>Ivo rolls his eyes at all of them. “Well, Officer Wach-asshole, I’m alive and you can go now.” He tries to close the door in their faces, but the door is stopped by Sonic’s foot.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t, Eggman!” He says as he speeds into the truck. “You may hate me after this, but I’m gonna fix you!”</p><p>The doctor growls down at him. “I already hate you. Just get out.”</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>Sonic proceeds to grab Robotnik, turn on the shower, throw him into it, and clean up the truck all at supersonic speed while Tom and Maddie bang on the now locked door to try to get in and stop him.</p><p>A very wet, naked, and pissed Eggman comes stomping out of the bathroom moments later and picks up Sonic. Growling once again as he opens and unlocks the door. “Get out and stay the hell away from me!” He throws Sonic at Tom and slams the door.</p><p>The small blue creature whimpers and hugs Tom tightly. “Dad… I think I broke Eggman.”</p><p>Tom continues to hold Sonic as they all head home. “I think he was already broken, buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>